Athena Asamiya
17 años ---- 18 años |Lugar de nacimiento = Japón |Altura = 163 cm |Peso = 49 kg |Grupo sanguíneo = B |Familia/Relaciones = Princesa Athena |Trabajo/Ocupación = Cantante pop, estudiante |Gustos = Juego de té de Peter Rabbit, cartas de los fans |Disgustos = Saltamontes |Hobbies = Creación de páginas de inicio, compras por catálogo/en línea; adivinación |Comida favorita = Momiji manju, cosas con kinako disuelto en leche; daifuku de fresa ; sakura daifuku, churros |Fuerte en deportes = Lacrosse |Habilidad especial = Cantar |Música favorita = J-POP |Medidas (busto, cintura, cadera) = 83 cm, 57 cm, 82 cm |Estilo de lucha = Poderes psíquicos + artes marciales de China }} es un personaje originario del videojuego ''Psycho Soldier y un pariente lejano y contraparte en la era moderna de la princesa Athena del videojuego Athena. Ella aparece más adelante como combatiente regular en los videojuegos de la saga The King of Fighters; es quizás la más conocida para cambiar su atuendo y estilo del cabello para virtualmente cada entrega principal. Ella protagoniza su propio videojuego ADV, Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life, que sólo fue publicado en la región de Japón para Sony PlayStation en 1999. Era un personaje muy esperado para el plantel de personajes en las entregas de la saga The King of Fighters y los desarrolladores informan de que están trabajando constantemente para mantenerla siempre presente en la saga. A lo largo de los años, su uniforme sailor fuku fue una petición frecuente de los fans japoneses, que fue inicialmente denegada debido a la creencia de que esta característica no se traduciría muy bien con las audiencias occidentales (esto se mantuvo sólo hasta las últimas entregas). Su apodo oficial es The Psychic-Powered Idol. Nona, uno de los diseñadores de la saga, responde que Athena es su personaje original favorito dentro de esta saga. En la encuesta de personajes del Volumen 8 de Neo Geo Freak 1997 de, ella fue votada como el octavo personaje favorito con un total de 1,139 votos. 833 votos de los fans masculinos y 306 votos de las fans femeninas. En la encuesta de popularidad de personajes en el sitio web de Neo Geo Freak, fue votada como la décima favorita con un total de 1.020 votos. Trasfondo Psycho Soldier Athena es una moderna chica japonesa colegiala de secundaria. Se unió a su amigo, Sie Kensou, para luchar en nombre de la justicia. En el videojuego Psycho Soldier, fue uno de los "héroes de la luz" que defendió el mundo de las fuerzas de Shiguma. Sus poderes psíquicos se cree que fueron transmigrados a ella más que heredados por su familia. Como tal, a veces se la conoce como la Atenea resucitada que está dotada de poderes similares a los de tipo esper. The King of Fighters Saga Orochi En la saga The King of Fighters, Athena es una estudiante del maestro kenpō de Kensou, Chin Gentsai. Ella ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida aislada en entrenando en las montañas de China. Su equipo participa en los torneos The King of Fighters como una forma de entrenamiento y para salvar a la población de una aparente amenaza futura. Otras veces, se anotan para desbaratar planes de cualquier fuerza maligna que puedan sentir en ese momento. En el torneo del videojuego The King of Fighters '96, Chin parecía perturbado por la energía que sentía y no quería que sus estudiantes se involucraran con esta. Sin embargo, lo sorprenden redoblando su entusiasmo por el evento e ingresan en el torneo de todos modos. Su éxito en el torneo se muestra en el año siguiente, donde reciben una montaña de cartas de adoración de los fans. Athena en particular tuvo un impulso en popularidad y estrellato. Sin embargo, Chin rechaza su propuesta de entrar en el torneo ya que no quiere que sus estudiantes olviden el propósito de su entrenamiento. Determinada a cambiar de opinión, Athena le presenta una carta inspiradora de Kaoru Watabe. El contenido de la carta ayuda a su argumento de que su publicidad mueve a las personas a hacer cosas mejores, que es esencialmente otra forma de salvar a la gente. Convencido de que sus estudiantes están mejorando, les permite anotarse una vez más. Después del torneo en el videojuego The King of Fighters '97, los Psycho Soldiers se reúnen con Kaoru, que ahora viaja junto con ellos a la mayoría de sus compromisos e incluso fue un Striker en en el videojuego The King of Fighters 2000. Saga NESTS Para esta ocasión en la saga The King of Fighters, Athena se convierte en una famosa estrella pop que está subiendo en las listas con sus conciertos. Ella da la bienvenida al nuevo recluta, Bao, calurosamente y espera que él haga su mejor esfuerzo. Además, se preocupa por Kensou una vez que perdió sus poderes, aunque sigue siendo optimista de que podrían regresar a él durante el torneo en un "impulso del momento". La historia de su equipo en el videojuego The King of Fighters '99 revela que el equipo estuvo allí durante el colapso de la base de NESTS en la ronda final. Durante aquel momento, Athena quedó atrapada debajo de los escombros que caían y se desmayó. Aunque no lo recuerda, Kensou la salvó con una formidable energía latente. Desde entonces, Bao sufría de una misteriosa fatiga y enfermedad. Esta misma energía se revela más tarde siendo el "Espíritu de Dragón". Aunque ella tiene sus dudas con los métodos de su maestro, ella cansadamente acuerda unirse a los torneos en esta saga para tratar el predicamento de Bao y Kensou. En la historia del equipo en el videojuego The King of Fighters 2000, Chin y Kaoru Watabe son testigos del sacrificio casi heroico de Bao mientras recibe el haz de energía disparado por el satélite NESTS para protegerlos, y cómo esto lleva a Kensou a recuperar sus poderes cuando él absorbe el resto de la energía. Saga de Ash Por primera vez desde el comienzo de la saga The King of Fighters, los Psycho Soldiers no entraron en el torneo del videojuego The King of Fighters 2003, debido a que Kensou y Bao fueron a una misión de entrenamiento de un año junto con Chin para dominar el poco fiable "Espíritu de Dragón" de Kensou. No queriendo perderse su dosis anual de torneo, Athena se unió a Hinako Shijou y Malin para formar High School Girls Team, una extraña pero bastante exitosa asociación. Para el videojuego The King of Fighters XI, ella se reúne con Kensou después de su año de entrenamiento, y Momoko, una de las fans de Athena con capacidades psíquicas. Personalidad Athena es muy extrovertida, educado y amable. Ella es una chica alegre con virtudes justas y moral bien intencionada. Atesora a sus fans y aquellos que están indefensos, esforzándose por hacer todo lo posible para luchar por ellos. Solía ser algo llorona, estando a veces demasiado asustada para luchar en frente de algún peligro, pero ha superado este defecto, ya que se demuestra que se ha vuelto mucho más valiente. A menudo reprende a Kensou por holgazanear en su propio entrenamiento. Ella o bien es muy consciente de su enamoramiento por ella pero por lo general elige ignorar sus avances románticos, ya que él parece avergonzarla así, o es totalmente ajena a su interés romántico en ella. Diferentes multimedias de la saga The King of Fighters, como los CDs drama y mangas, implican que Athena tiene sentimientos por Kyo, pero dado que Kyo está saliendo con Yuki, ella respeta su relación romántica y se resuelve por simplemente quedar como amiga con ambos. Poderes *'Psionics' - Ella es una poderosa psíquica, siendo capaz de aprovechar varias habilidades psiónicas. Ella es vista como un prodigio con respecto al poder psíquico (o Psycho Power, según lo referido por ella y sus camaradas), y pudo dominar habilidades psíquicas que otros congéneres tardan toda una vida entera aun con su edad joven. Contrariamente a Kensou, por ejemplo, que sólo domina un puñado de técnicas psíquicas, Athena tiene una amplia variedad de poderes y su potencial aún está por explorar. Su energía psíquica tiene un tono rojizo/rosado, que contrasta con el tono azul de Kensou. **'Telepatía' - Puede proyectar sus pensamientos en la mente de otras personas. También puede leer la mente de otra persona con el fin de comprobar los pensamientos superficiales de esa persona. También puede investigar un área y buscar una persona específica o un tren de pensamiento. Ella utilizó esta habilidad para sentir a la niña que como atascado en el incendio de South Town visto en The King of Fighters: Another Day. El grito de ayuda de la niña parecía encontrar su camino en la mente de Athena, en lugar de Athena tener que activamente explorar la zona, por lo que también es posible que su mente tenga la capacidad pasiva de recibir algún tipo de pensamientos o emociones, como la angustia y el peligro. Ella no se ve mucho usando su telepatía, ya que lo ve como una forma de intrusión grosera, y reserva este poder sólo para situaciones en las que es extremadamente necesario. **'Psicokinesis' - Puede mover objetos con su mente, pasando por alto las leyes de la física, como la gravedad. Simplemente puede concentrar su mente en un objeto cercano y moverlo por el aire, de cualquier manera que quiera, solo con su fuerza de voluntad. En una situación de combate, sin embargo, cuando su enfoque mental está limitado y alterado, tiene que cargar la energía psíquica en el objeto o persona objetivo tocándolo, con el fin de moverlo con su psicokinesis. La cantidad total de peso que es capaz de levantar, lanzar y mover no se ha revelado, pero es capaz de lanzar a adversarios pesados con la misma cantidad de enfoque que los enemigos más ligeros, y fue vista sosteniendo la caída de escombros de un techo de la iglesia en The King of Fighters: Another Day. El peso no parece ser una limitación inmediata para su psicokinesis, en contraste con el enfoque. Al lanzar a su adversario con psicokinesis, se le ha visto cerrar los ojos y concentrarse, antes de ejecutar realmente el lanzamiento. Cuando sostuvo los escombros que caían en la iglesia como se vio en The King of Fighters: Another Day, ella no podía hacer nada más aparte de hablar, teniendo que pedir ayuda a Mai Shiranui para destruir los escombros y evitar un accidente todavía mayor. **'Proyectil psíquico' - Puede condensar su energía psíquica en forma de esfera y dispararla contra su adversario. Ella es capaz de mezclar este poder con su psicokinesis, y al tomar un poco de tiempo para centrarse, puede disparar una versión más fuerte de "Psycho Ball". Esta versión se denomina "Psychic Shoot", con la energía psicokinética incrustada en esta, lanzando al adversario volando hacia arriba si se hace contacto con este. **'Golpes de energía psíquica' - Puede materializar e incorporar energía psíquica en sus extremidades, para así fortalecer sus ataques físicos. Este es el caso con su contraataque aéreo "Psycho Sword". **'Barrera psíquica' - En su videojuego de aventuras, ella puede rodear su cuerpo con un escudo de energía resiliente . Esta barrera de energía también se puede utilizar de manera ofensiva, ya que el simple toque en esta puede causar daños. A menudo la utiliza como su ataque Phoenix Arrow, encorvandose en una pelota en el aire, rodeándose con la barrera y volando hacia el adversario. **'Teletransportación' - Puede doblar el espacio con su mente para moverse a ella misma, objetos u otras personas de un lugar a otro sin necesidad de movimientos físicos. Su capacidad de teletransportarse tiene dos variaciones principales. La primera, la que se usa con frecuencia en batalla, es una mezcla de teletransportación y proyección de ilusión. Ella se mueve visiblemente de un lugar a otro en un estado borroso, intangible y con velocidad asombrosa, dejando atrás una ilusión de sí misma, para confundir a su adversario. La segunda variación la tiene creando portales y navegando a través de estos. Sus portales toman la forma de esferas rojas/rosadas de diferentes tamaños que pueden transportarla a ella, objetos u otras personas a otros lugares. Utiliza este teletransporte a través de portales en su DM "Phoenix Fang Arrow", con el fin de atacar en repetidas ocasiones, para teletransportarse a la batalla, y teletransportar lejos su micrófono durante una de sus secuencias de introducción. Argumentablemente abusa de este poder diariamente, mientras que lo utiliza para cambiar su ropa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, teletransportando con eficacia las ropas que ella se esta quitando, y cambiándolas con otro conjunto que ella piense que mejor se adapta a la situación presente. **'Reflector psíquico' - Puede crear una barrera parecida a un escudo que desvíe proyectiles. Estando hecho de pura energía psíquica, esta barrera también puede ser usada para causar daño. Con más concentración y esfuerzo, ella puede crear una versión más potente de la barrera que toma la forma de una gran bola de energía que no sólo refleja proyectiles, sino que también causa más daño si hace contacto. **'Curación psíquica': Puede canalizar su energía psíquica para sanarse a sí misma o a otros de heridas y daños. Esto se ve en el videojuego The King of Fighters 2000 como su movimiento de Striker. **'Oleaje electro-psíquico' - Puede enfocar todos sus poderes psíquicos en un poderoso ataque, llamado "Shining Crystal Bit". Ella recubre todo su cuerpo y el área alrededor de ella con poder psíquico y materializa dos esferas azules de energía electro-psíquica. Estas esferas flotan alrededor de ella en altas velocidades y causarán daños severos por electrocución si se hace contacto físico. Ella tiene que concentrarse para mantener las esferas materializadas, e incluso así, puede mantenerlas sólo por unos segundos. Sin embargo, puede fusionarlas en una sola esfera y dispararla contra su adversario, rompiéndola. **'Adivinación' - Tiene alguna experiencia confirmada con la adivinación, algo que practicó como pasatiempo en el pasado. Es posible que esta afición estuviera basada en algunos poderes latentes de adivinación, con Athena posiblemente teniendo el poder de prever el futuro. Esto último es simplemente una suposición y nada se ha confirmado al respecto. Habilidades *'Cantar y actuar' - Ella es una estrella de J-pop de fama establecida. Es una cantante consumada que tiene muchos fans, incluyendo a Jhun Hoon, Momoko y Kaoru Watabe. Ella ha encontrado el éxito entre los fans de sexo masculino y femenino igualmente. *'Diseño web' - Es buena en el diseño y la creación de sitios web y hace un hooby de esto. De hecho, ella es buena en todo lo relativo a internet y también le gusta comprar en línea. * Lacrosse - Es especialmente buena en este deporte. Estilo de lucha Athena fue enseñada en el arte de kung-fu por Chin Gentsai, probablemente el estilo de wing chun. Su postura era libremente basada en Liuhebafa. Aunque ella es una luchadora mano a mano capaz, ella depende sobre todo en sus energías psíquicas para luchar. No es temida por su entrenamiento de artes marciales, pero es respetada y puede un poco sostener su posición contra algunos combatientes. A pesar de que tiene conocimientos de artes marciales chinas, no es exactamente una veterana experimentada, y probablemente no sería capaz de competir a un nivel legítimo sin sus poderes, como así lo hizo Kensou. Su estilo de lucha gira principalmente alrededor de ataques simples pero eficaces, y alrededor de velocidad y acrobacias, en lugar de fuerza. Utiliza sus poderes psíquicos para lograr la plena efectividad en el combate, mejorando sus capacidades marciales, controlando el campo de batalla y tomando al enemigo con la guarda baja con varias tácticas sorpresa. Música *'Psycho Soldier' - Psycho Soldier *'Psycho Soldier "K.O.F. Version"' - The King of Fighters '94, The King of Fighters 2002, Athena On Stage *'Senritsu no Dora (Trembling of the Gong)' - The King of Fighters '95, The King of Fighters '98, The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match (sólo en la versión para plataformas), The King of Fighters R-2 *'Psycho Soldier Remix 96' - The King of Fighters '96 *'Psycho Soldier Remix 97' - The King of Fighters '97, The King of Fighters R-1, SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium *'Shin! Senritsu no Dora (New! Trembling of the Gong)' - The King of Fighters '98, The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match (sólo en la versión arcade) *'Psyco Sonic Trip ~Dance at the Paddy Field~' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Will' - The King of Fighters 2000, The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood, The King of Fighters EX2: Howling Blood *'Psychic Guys' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'You Feel for Me' - The King of Fighters 2003, Athena On Stage *'Pure ~At Good Old Days~' - The King of Fighters XI, The King of Fighters XIII *'Purity Soldiers' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Tachi bou ke -Instrumental-' - The King of Fighters XIV *'Tachi bou ke ' - The King of Fighters XIV (como adversario de Kensou) *'Psycho Soldier ~Super Chinese Remix~' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *'Theme "Athena"' - Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life *'The Life of an Idol' - Days of Memories (Koi wa Good Job!) *'Psychic Madonna' - Days of Memories (Boku to Kanojo to Koto no Koi, Sekai de Ichiban Atsui Fuyu) *'Psycho Dancer' - 100 Mega Shock! Image Songs * Psycho Soldier - Psycho Soldier * Psycho Soldier "K.O.F. Version" - The King of Fighters '94 * My Love ~Yuki wo Dashite~ - The King of Fighters '95, The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match * Psycho Soldier Remix '96 - The King of Fighters '96 * Koi wo Shiyo (Let's Fall in Love) - The King of Fighters '96 * Koi wo Machi Kirenai - Neo Geo DJ Station * Psycho Soldier Remix '97 - The King of Fighters '97 * Present Holiday - The King of Fighters '98 * Open Your Eyes - Neo Geo DJ Station 2 * Kizudarake no Blue Moon - Psycho Soldier, The King of Fighters XI * The Song of Fighters II - image song compartida con otros personajes de la saga The King of Fighters * Tachi bou ke - The King of Fighters XIV Intérpretes * Rushina (empleada anónima de SNK) - Psycho Soldier * Reiko Fukui - The King of Fighters '94, Metal Slug Defense * Moe Nagasaki - The King of Fighters '95 * Masae Yumi - Neo Geo CD Special * Tamao Sato - The King of Fighters '96, Neo Print * Yukina Kurisu - The King of Fighters '97, The King of Fighters: Kyo * Haruna Ikezawa - The King of Fighters '98 ~ presente, Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life, KOF Sky Stage, Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting * Robyn Gryphe - KOF: Maximum Impact (voz en idioma inglés) * Lily Kong - KOF: Maximum Impact 2 (voz en idioma inglés) * Feng Youwei - Neo Print (voz en idioma chino) Actrices de imagen real * Kei Ishibashi - Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life Apariciones *Psycho Soldier *The King of Fighters '94 *The King of Fighters '95 *Neo Geo CD Special - como un personaje guía *The King of Fighters '96 *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters: Kyo *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters R-1 *The King of Fighters R-2 *The King of Fighters '99 *Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life *SNK Gals' Fighters *SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium *The King of Fighters 2000 *Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters Neowave *KOF: Maximum Impact *The King of Fighters 2003 *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *The King of Fighters XI *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A" *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters (pachinko) - personaje roulette *Maximum Impact - personaje roulette *CR The King of Fighters *KOF Sky Stage *Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting *Core Masters - personaje invitado *The King of Fighters XIV (Athena '98 como traje DLC) Apariciones móviles *Athena On Stage *Days of Memories (primer, segundo, quinto, séptimo y noveno titulo) - personaje no disponible *Neo Geo Tennis Coliseum *The King of Fighters Mobile *The King of Fighters Mobile R-2 *The King of Millionaire *The King of Fighters Volleyball *The King of Fighters Mahjong *SNK Gals' Fighters *SNK Beach Volley Gal's Attack * SNK Gals Island Dokidoki Puzzle Shock! * SNK Gals Island Jintori Puzzle Miseteagemasu * SNK Gals Island Techu Typing Omigotodesu * SNK Gals Island Senkan Battle Gekichinshichaouzo! * SNK Gals Island Beauty Dungeon Mimi to Kimashita! *Moeyo! SNK Gals Osuin Katoukai *The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise - como un striker *The King of Fighters EX2: Howling Blood *SNK Dream Battle *SNK High School Collection *Dai Shingeki RPG! Sister Quest - evento de colaboración *The Rhythm of Fighters *Metal Slug Defense (desbloqueable) *Brave Frontier *World Cross Saga *Venus Eleven Vivid *Crash Fever *Valkyrie Connect *Tower of Saviors Cameos *Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits: Bushidō Retsuden (sólo en versiones de Neo Geo CD) - el nombre es el mismo pero escrito como "阿沙宮あてな". *Days of Memories (tercer y sexto titulo) - sólo a través del texto *The King of Fighters 2 *Neo Print - Foto cabinas de pegatinas para SNK, Athena Asamiya es el personaje que estaba brindado las explicaciones en la pantalla Anime *The King of Fighters: Another Day *The King of Fighters: Destiny Personajes similares *Athena Véase también *Athena Asamiya/Frases *Athena Asamiya/Galería *Athena Asamiya/Multimedias Cartas SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS Sprites The King of Fighters '94 The King of Fighters '95 The King of Fighters '96 The King of Fighters '97 The King of Fighters '98: The Slugfest The King of Fighters '99: Millennium Battle The King of Fighters 2000 The King of Fighters 2000 as a Striker The King of Fighters 2001 The King of Fighters 2002: Challenge to Ultimate Battle The King of Fighters 2003 The King of Fighters XI Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 The King of Fighters XII The King of Fighters XIII Metal Slug Defense King of Fighters R-1 King of Fighters R-2 SNK vs. Capcom: Match of the Millennium SNK Gals' Fighters Shinsetsu Samurai Supirittsu: Bushidō Retsuden Nariyuki Quest Galería Athena-ps.jpg|''Psycho Soldier'' Athena_asamiya_2000.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2000, ilustración de Shinkiro Princess-athena.gif|''The King of Fighters 2000, vistiendo la armadura de su ancestro, como una Striker. Athena_asamiya_2001.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2001, ilustración de Nona Athena asamiya 2002.jpg|The King of Fighters 2002, ilustración de Nona Athena asamiya 2003.jpg|The King of Fighters 2003, ilustración de Falcoon Athena asamiya xi.jpg|The King of Fighters XI, ilustración de Hiroaki Athena_kofXII.jpg|The King of Fighters XII, ilustración de Eisuke Ogura Athena_asamiya_mi_b.jpg|KOF: Maximum Impact, render Athena-kofxiv.png|The King of Fighters XIV'', render en:Athena Asamiya Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Athena Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters Categoría:Personajes de SNK Gals' Fighters Categoría:Personajes de SNK vs Capcom Categoría:Personajes de Days of Memories Categoría:Personajes de Nariyuki Quest Categoría:Personajes de Japón Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Nacidos en marzo